Matilda Roman
' Matilda Roman' is the main antagonist in Grachi and was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers for evil. She is the leader of the "Red Panthers", a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi. During the second season, she began dating a new guy named Diego. She and Grachi developed a slight friendship during the season and became stepsisters at the end due to Ursula and Francisco's wedding. Matilda doesn't return for the third season. She's the Latin Counterpart of Maddie Van Pelt. Powers and Abilities Matilda's powers are similar with Grachi's however for the most part of the series she uses it for her own evil purposes. Her magic has a green overtone in contrast with Grachi's pink tone. Originally she was mentored by the evil Madame Director during the first season while Grachi was tutored by Cussy. Since she and Grachi worked together to defeat the principal, she lost her powers at the end of the first season (making Ursula the one who obtained her powers until halfway through the second season). After recovering her powers with the help of Leo, the potency of her spells has increased immensely as observed when she turned Grachi into a fish and taking part in keeping the spell active in a universe where Grachi did not exist. Also at the end of the second season, she is powerful enough to defeat Athena (with the help of Diego) therefore showing that her powers are truly remarkable and assumed equal with Grachi who is considered as the chosen one. Relationships Red Panthers Matilda is the leader of The Red Panthers. She usually abuses them with her powers or treats them badly by yelling at them. Yet Matilda claims that she can't survive without the Panthers. Katty (Grachi) Katty is Matilda's close friend in her group, The Red Panthers. Like Matilda, Katty is insignificant, especially with the other panthers. When Matilda isn't around, Katty would claim that she's the temporary leader. Diego Diego has been in love with Matilda during the first season. In second season it was revealed that they are together already, They break up one time, but get back together, in the last epsiode the two of them are happy together in Ursula and Franscisco's wedding. In the third season, Matilda left because she can't stand Grachi anymore, she moved with her aunt, leaving Diego sad and lonely. Grachi During the first season, Matilda was suppose to be friends with Grachi, but after she fell in love with her ex-boyfriend Daniel, she started to get jealous and overprotective over him. Also, when she gained her powers, she used it against Grachi to play pranks on her life. However, when Grachi also gained her powers, she starts to pay back at her. When Mrs. Director teamed up with her, she was finally determined to destroy Grachi once and for all. During the season finale, she finally realize that Mrs. Director was actually after her and Grachi's powers, and teamed up with Grachi in order to stop her. During the second season, Matilda started dating Diego, a Kanay and Daniel's friend. She developed a slight friendship with Grachi, in exchange of helping her recover her powers. When Matilda and Grachi switched bodies, this friendship was shattered. Making matters worse, when she recovered her powers, she started ruining Grachi's life again. Matilda only became Grachi's friend when they became stepsisters and decided to save both of their parents' wedding. Daniel Esquivel Before the show even started, Matilda was revealed to have a relationship with Daniel. They broke up during the middle of the season after Daniel developed feelings for Grachi. Matilda later moved on from him when he started a relationship with Diego. Trivia *Matilda is shown to be obsessed with her powers. *She is also shown to be obsessed with the person she's dating. (Daniel Esquivel) *Matilda is the first ever antagonist to switch sides. *While Grachi is said to be the chosen one, Matilda's powers are just about the same level. *Although considered as one of the main antagonists, she also exhibits some good qualities as she cares about her red panthers, Diego and Ursula dearly. *She has a slight frenemy relationship with Mia during the second season. *Matilda got her powers first before Grachi. *Matilda is the only one to have a guardian and a tutor. *Without the existence of Grachi, she will be the principal of Escolarium & will have short hair. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Witches Category:Grachi Category:Main Characters Category:Panthers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Cast